closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Stone
Background: Stone & Company was formed by Scott A. Stone in 1985 as "XPTLA Company" (later known as "Stone Television") under Lorimar-Telepictures. Stone was Senior Vice-President of first-run syndication for Telepictures/Lorimar-Telepictures, where he supervised such programs like Gumby, The People's Court, Thundercats, and the 1984 version of Let's Make A Deal, among others. In 1991, he joined David G. Stanley and renamed the company to "Stone Stanley Productions". After.Shop 'Til You Drop.ended in 2005, David Stanley left the company and Stone renamed the company to "Stone & Company Entertainment". XPTLA Company (1985-1987) Logo: Not really a logo, but an in-credit disclaimer saying "XPTLA COMPANY". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show. Availability: Seen on The $1,000,000 Chance of a Lifetime, Perfect Match, the 1987 pilot of Fun House and Surviving: A Family in Crisis. Editor's Note: None. Stone Television 1st Logo (September 5-December 1988) Nicknames: "The Stone Logo", "The Gray Stone", "The Stone of Extreme Boredom" Logo: On a gray stone background, we see the word "STONE" in a large white font with a line below and above. The word "TELEVISION" in a small white font and in spaced out letters, fades in below also with a white line below all in shadow mode. Variant: A still version exists. FX/SFX: The word "TELEVISION" fading in. Music/Sounds: Generally the closing music of the show. On the end title theme from Fun House, Tiny Hurley announces "Fun House is a Stone Television Production!" Availability: Rare. Was seen on Fun House, and early season 1 episodes of Freddy's Nightmares. Editor's Note: The dull colors of the logo may be eerie for a few, but it's boring. 2nd Logo (January 1989-April 28, 1990) Nicknames: "The Stone Logo II", "The Emerald Stone" Logo: The text "STONE" with "TELEVISION" all in the same font as the last logo appears in spaced-out letters. Below it appears in a B&W-like fashion, with the letters dark and a shadow seen from behind. All of a sudden, the background changes to a stone like emerald and the word "STONE" turns turquoise and "TELEVISION" turns green, as the shadow disappears. The logo then shines. FX/SFX: The change from black and white to color, along with the shining. Music/Sounds: The end title theme from any show, sometimes with an announcer spiel. Availability: Rare. Seen on the latter seasons of Fun House and College Mad House, and on later season 1 and all season 2 episodes of Freddy's Nightmares. Editor's Note: None. Stone Stanley Entertainment 1st Logo (September 10, 1990-April 13, 1991) Logo: On a green marbled, stone background, we see the following letters in the same font as the previous two Stone Television logos: ___________ STONE STANLEY Then a line with "PRODUCTIONS" with another line fades in below. FX/SFX: The words "PRODUCTIONS" fading in. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show, but on Fox's Fun House, Michael Chambers announces "Fun House is a Stone Stanley Production!" Availability: The only two evidences were Fox's Fun House and the Fun House Fitness VHS tapes. Editor's Note: It's such a downgrade compared to the previous Stone Television logos. 1st Logo (July 8, 1991-February 24, 2000) Nicknames: "Fill-In-Gold Letters", "Green Marble" Logo: On a green, marbled, stone background, we see "STONE STANLEY" in the same font as the previous logo (albeit much thinner) with two lines, one above it and one below it, engraved in the background. The text then fills with yellow coloring, then after it colorizes, "PRODUCTIONS" fades in. It appears like this: _________________ STONE STANLEY PRODUCTIONS The yellow color sets in as shiny gold. Variant: A still variant exists. FX/SFX: The letters filling. Music/Sounds: A mellow synth tune ending with a "ping" sound, with an announcer or host saying "(name of show) is a Stone Stanley Production". Music/Sounds Variant: *On Legends of the Hidden Temple, the end of the show's theme plays with Olmec (the talking stone head in the show, voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) saying "Hmmmmm..." *For The Man Show, the closing theme would also be used, with Jimmy Kimmel saying "The Man Show is a Stone-Stanley production in association with Jackhole Productions" (the second part of the spiel included after Jackhole's logo came up). *One funny v/o came from FX's Bobcat's Big A** Show (hosted by Bobcat Goldthwait), as said by announcer Eric Waddell-- "Bobcat's Big A** Show is a Stone Stanley Production! (a farting sound is heard) Ugh! What was that?". *The music was also low-pitched on USA's Quicksilver and Free 4 All. *For the Quicksilver variant, the music was also played in the key of A rather than B. *There is also a slightly extended variant of the music seen on some episodes of the Family Channel run of Shop Til' You Drop. *The VHS release Jane Fonda's Lower Body Solution uses an announcer-free version of the music. Availability: Rare. Seen on VHS tapes of Jane Fonda's Lower Body Solution and DVDs of The Man Show. It was also seen on Legends of the Hidden Temple during it’s original run on Nickelodeon and reruns of the show on Nick GAS and The Splat on TeenNick, as well as '90s episodes of Shop 'Til You Drop when they were last seen on GSN. Quicksilver, Free 4 All and Born Lucky also carried this logo. The short-lived 1996 Fox game show Big Deal (based off Let's Make A Deal) had this logo, followed by the New World Entertainment logo. The still variant was only seen on the short-lived I Can't Believe You Said That! which aired on Fox Family in 1998 (to fit in with their generic credits). Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (January 8, 2000-May 27, 2005) Nickname: "The Person with 5 Stars" Logo: On a white background, several shapes come together to form a stylized person holding 5 stars. In sync with the person being put together, "ST NE ST NLEY" (in a futuristic font) slide in, left and right. The person's body forms the "O" in "STONE", while its legs form the "A" in "STANLEY". Once "STONE STANLEY" is complete, the word "ENTERTAINMENT" fades in. FX/SFX: The person forming, which looks strikingly similar to the LucasArts logo. Music/Sounds: A downward woodwind tune combined with a fast techno beat and the sound of applause. Availability: Rare. Seen on the PAX run of Shop 'Til You Drop (both the mall-era and "megastore" episodes) when it was last seen on GSN. Was also seen on Popstars, The Mole, The Man Show, and the U.S. version of Winning Lines. Editor's Note: None. Stone & Company Entertainment (August 2, 2005- ) Nickname: "The Mountains" Logo: On a blue background we zoom backwards through mountains with mist around them. Then, we zoom out to show that the mountains are contained in a blue rectangle on a white background. The words "STONE & COMPANY ENTERTAINMENT" are below. FX/SFX: The zooming through the mountains. Music/Sounds: A techno theme or the closing theme of a show. On most episodes of BrainSurge, the techno theme is heavily sped up. Music/Sounds/Variant: Earlier episodes of BrainSurge had an error where the music from the 310 Entertainment logo was used in this logo and vice versa. Availability: Seen on BrainSurge, Hi-Jinks, and on the 2016 Nickelodeon game show Paradise Run. Also seen on the short-lived series NYC Prep and Undercover Cupid. Editor's Note: None.